White Kingdom
The White Kingdom is a resource driven migratory colony located on the north-eastern shores of Tulan Prime. Inspired by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_Atreides the area is controlled by Feudal Lords who serve the residing King Sardain XVII, a native outsider who holds a seat governing the Planar Continuum. The territory is divided into four regions: *The Crownlands of Sardain *Principality of Suund *The Duchy of Lavuund *Marches of Ardain and Mordain The immediate purpose of colonizing Tulan Prime has enabled House Sardia to maintain a sustainable region of valuable Kingdom Irrigate. Colonization from an exhausted world was made possible by a process of Epic Mass Teleport. When fully invoked, the spell consecrated the distant region by stripping the surface of organic life and thus enabling the instantaneous transportation of all Whitestone (subteranean) water canals, causeways, structures and most occupants of the kingdom. This type of colonialism is refered to as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Settler_colonialism and although somewhat extreme in the displacement of its indigenous population, a suitable form of compensation is always guaranteed to the presiding people (either in the form of Deity or civilization advancement). The demographics of the White Kingdom have been developed by House Sardia for the sole purpose of producing and exporting a high-grade (food) substance to the extra-planar populations (known as the Planar Continuum). The southern region is controlled by the Elves that maintain a supply of wood products throughout the regions. Control of the south-west region has been granted to the Dwarf Lords which are contracted exclusively to maintain the vast irrigation canals that begin above ground (Bokrum Channal) and span to the irrigation cannals deep underground. The central regions are comprised of several fiefs that are farmed by Halfling families with the help of Gnome engineers and their autonomous constructs. The north is governed by Human relations to the King which are each assigned individual responsibilities to provide both administrative and agricultural contributions for the continued prosperity of the Kingdom. The practice of religion within the White Kingdom is banned. A citizen (or guest) may worship and maintain their own beliefs but they are forbidden by law to erect any monument or structure or commemorate or preach any symbol or interpretative meanings of their Deity. An organization of clerics may gather by special permission of the residing Lord and by witness of the Inquisitorial Mandate. The Kingdom of Sardia measures approximately 250 miles wide by 300 miles long and is equivallent to the measurements of the Permian Basin in the state of Texas, USA http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Permian_Basin_%28North_America%29 The population of the White Kingdom is not that great, maybe 100 000 and consists of approximately 39% Humans, 15% Dwarves, 15% Halflings, 15% Elves, 15% Gnomes and less than 1% of other races composed of Half-Elves, Half-Orcs, and various native outsiders. There really is no poor person in the White Kingdom. If there's a beggar, it must be that they lost a bet or something. Every person in the White Kingdom is working towards supplying House Sardia with the precious Marriah Wheat. Sure there's blacksmiths, barkeeps, adventurers, etc, but in a way they all form a house or guild in which all members receive entitlements. Most of the inhabitants come from ancient families, perhaps seventeen or more generations before the great planar-migration to Tulan. Not all of the regions within the Kingdom are like Hollywood with mansions and pimp parties every night. Although there seems to be more partying going on in the northern parts, perhaps due to the human aristocracy, but there are also serious-minded individuals who love their work. Some of the peoples of Sardia are immigrated as circumstances dictate. The other races, Dwarves, Eves, Halflings, Gnomes all have a purpose in contributing towards their Kingdom, but it's obvious that their inherent racial traits are predominant within their culture. Hence you will have Dwarves that love to escape the Kingdom to go mining within the Torbaen mountain range, or Halflings that simply live in their holes, or Gnome hoarders that have heeping stores of trinkets in their stuffy workshops. It's an important observation that even though the White Kingdom is multicultural, the races have been segregated into their own regions. This decision of unmixed lineage among the races was made long ago by House Sardia and is designed to maximize the pure potential of each race within the Kingdom. Although rivalry (and disdain) is prevalent among the races, the King has sanctioned inter-racial marriages, but these are a cultural faux-pas and often result in self-exile.